Meeting the Sylph A Grand Chase Original Story!
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: The Grand Chase find a boy being attacked by a hoard of monsters and decide to help. In the process, they gain a new member. Welcome Mikaeah, the Sylph to the Grand Chase!


Hay~ This is a fanfic based off of Grand Chase! It involves an original character I made which can be viewed here: .#536876  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The members of Grand Chase were hurrying towards their next assignment. The four companions had just left the Elven Forest, and were headed to the Gorge of Oath. They were still in a forested area, and needed to go as fast as they could to get to their next job. A red-haired, red-eyed girl was leading the group. Elesis, a knight of Kanavan, had unwittingly taken up the lead since there were only three, and was doing the same still now. "Let's keep pressing on," she said, "We'll be out of the forest soon."

"But Elesis!" A small, purple-haired girl said, "Can't we rest for just a second? I'm tired!~" Arme, the young girl and talented mage in question, was close behind Elesis, and was obviously wanting to rest, as she was starting to slow down. You could see the tiredness in Arme's purple eyes, which, like Elesis's eyes, matched her hair color. She finally gave up and collapsed on a tree trunk, stretching out her legs.

"Arme!" Elesis said with commanding tone in her voice, "Please! We are almost out of the forest, don't start complaining now!" She looked down at the smaller girl, and looked like she was about to start a rant, before interrupted by another of the Grand Chase.

"Elesis," the blond elven-girl said, "Let's take a break. Arme's tired, and so am I. We can't just keep pushing on after the fight with that troll. I'm sure we're all tired." Lire sat down on the ground next to the stump Arme was sitting on. She set her bow down next to her, and released a sigh of relief, as she stretched, much like Arme had done earlier. "Besides, like you said, we _are_ almost out of the forest. I think we've done a good enough amount of walking today. Just a short break, we'll still be out of the forest by the end of the day."

"I agree~" came the voice of the only boy in the Grand Chase at the moment. The orange-haired, green-eyed druid set his axe on the ground and sat down next to Lire. "Let's take a break Elesis, you're being too pushy~" Ryan was looking around the forest, as if soaking in his surroundings. It was obvious he would like to spend as much time as he possibly could here in the forest before leaving. The girls couldn't blame him. It was the young elf's home, after all. It's always hard to leave your home.

"Fine," Elesis said, leaning on a tree, "We'll take a small break, I guess." This made the others show looks of relief on their faces and give some small smiles. "Let's not take too long, though." However, as soon as Elesis started to sit down, the group heard a scream.

"Aaaah, help!" came a voice. The group couldn't distinguish it as male or female, all they knew was that someone needed help, "I'm surrounded. HELP!" Then, they could hear a small cry before Elesis shot up.

"You hear that!?" The red-head asked the group, "Someone's in trouble! Let's go help!" She drew her sword, and noticed the others didn't need a second motivation, as they all grabbed their weapons and looked in the direction of the scream before running off.

They came to the edge of the forest by the time they found the scream; they were on the edge of the forest. They saw a young boy being cornered by a large group of monsters. He was in the shadow of a particularly nasty-looking orc. The poor thing looked scared to death. His dark-purple hair was covering his right eye, but you could see the fear in his left. His small, slim, frail-looking body was shivering all over. "D-don't come any closer!" he said, holding up his right hand. There seemed to be something attached to one of his fingers, but the Grand Chase couldn't tell what it was.

The orc just let out an extremely loud burst of laughter. "You really think you could stand up to me!? Who do you think you are!?" It held up its large hammer, and looked like it was about to bring the hammer down on the poor thing, before being forced to drop said hammer because of an arrow to the hand. "WHO DARES TO--"

"Don't even think of harming that boy!" Elesis said, looking straight at the orc's menacing eyes without flinching, "You'll deal with _us_! The Grand Chase!" At that, she charged into the crowd of monsters with Ryan by her side, and the battle started. "We won't let you even get near him... _again!"_ She said, slashing through the horde along with Ryan.

"Ah-" she could hear the boy say, as he was very quiet. He was watching them through his timid, bright green eyes. "WATCH OUT!" he said, getting behind Elesis and pushing back the monster that was about to attack her. She couldn't tell what he did, it had all happened too fast. She stopped in her tracks, giving Lire time to give the parting shot, taking out the orc by shooting it in the heart with her arrow.

"Wow," Ryan said, "that was a lot of monsters!~" He set his axe on the ground and sat down amongst the dead monsters on the battlefield, and looked at the small boy. "What were you thinking, taking on that many on your own? It's dangerous, little guy~" He smiled, looking over to the small boy, noticing a small pout on his thin face.

"I am _not_ little!" the boy said, "I'm _fourteen_!" He removed what it was from his finger. The Grand Chase saw it was a small bladed ring attached to a chain, which was then attached to his right ring finger. "But... thank you for helping me. Actually, it's not like I went looking for them, they ambushed me!" He sighed and sat down, putting the pendulum inside the robe he was wearing. "It _was_ too much for me, and I called for help. Luckily for me, you heard me, or I would have been a goner!"

Elesis smiled. "Anytime; I'm Elesis, this is Arme, Lire, and Ryan. What's your name? And can I ask you what it was that you did to push back that monster?" She smiled warmly at the boy. She held out her hand, as if to help him, as he had fallen on his knee to rest.

"I'm Mikaeah!~" The boy said with a smile, "As for what I did, I'm a sylph! I can control the wind! " He smiled brightly, and took Elesis's hand, "It's nice to meet you all! "

"A sylph?" Ryan asked, "As in the sylphs that protect the forest?" He looked at Mikaeah, curiously, causing Mikaeah to flinch a little.

"Y-yes," Mikaeah said, "I'm one of the sylphs that protect the Elven Forest. I wanted to leave," he said, "in order to help end the suffering of the elves in the forest. I want to destroy the evil that's causing such suffering. But... I can't even take care of an orc and his cronies." He looked down at the ground and started fidgeting, "Anyway, thanks for your help, maybe I should just go back."

"Wait!" said Lire, "Sure, you couldn't defeat the orc on your own. Mikaeah, what if you were in a team? What if you had others to rely on, and to rely on you?" She smiled a little, and the other knights knew exactly what she was thinking.

"A…a team?" Mikaeah said, looking up with his bright green eyes at the four in front of him.

"Yeah!~" said Arme, "You see, we're an organization called the "Grand Chase! "

"It's our job to help others and defeat evil monsters~" Ryan said with a small smile, picking up his axe."

"Our overall goal is the destruction of Kaze'aze and the return of peace in the world," Elesis finished.

Lire smiled and looked at Mikaeah, "We could use all the help we can get. You seem strong enough, Mikaeah, whaddya say we go together? Would you like to join the Chase?"

Mikaeah smiled. "Yeah! " he said with a smile, "I'd love to! Let's go to destroy Kaze'aze, so I can do my job as the forest's protector!" The small boy smiled and walked out of the forest with four new friends and comrades. The Grand Chase had a new member. Mikaeah: the sylph, controller of wind and protector of the Elven Forest.


End file.
